Guilty: so, so guilty!
by Blondie47
Summary: Someone caused quite a mess in the Staff Room. Griselda and Fenella are found at the crime scene, however, are they really guilty? Femslash ahead NOT Griselda/Fenella! If you know me, you'll probably guess the pairing though.:D


_**AN:** Written for the awesome LJ community 'worst_witchfans'. The prompt was 'Guilty'. :) Unbeta-ied but written with lots of love (and my twisted sense of humor...). I love Fenella and Griselda so much, they are so much fun to write about! The next chapter of my I Feel Everything story will be up shortly, as well. Enjoy & remember that comments are LOVE.  
_

**Guilty - oh, so guilty!**_  
_

Every time Amelia Cackle felt that it was going to be a good day, something was bound to happen. She knew it - she knew that sooner or later she would find out something that would spoil the peacefulness of the day. That particular morning it was sooner. Humming, she walked down the corridor until she saw the doors with a sign 'Staff Room' glued to it. Tapping her feet to the rhythm of the humming, she took out her bundle of keys and found the right one. Swinging her hips a little to the melody, she opened the doors.

"What on earth?!" Amelia exclaimed, forgetting all about dancing and singing, the music in her head turned off at once.

The staffroom was a mess. There was glass on the ground, her beautiful teapot broken along with the new blue plates she had bought just a few weeks ago. The green tablecloth was soaked with spilled tea. The headmistress noticed that her favorite cat-like saltshaker was still in one piece (luckily!) but the same couldn't be said about the green teacups. To create the image of absolute clutter, ungraded tests were all over the floor. It seemed as if someone carelessly thrown it all off the table!

"Constance, Imogen, Davina!" she shouted down the hall, knowing that her employees would come to her aid as soon as they could. And they did – first came Constance (as always) then Imogen and finally Davina who was still dressed in her green monkey PJs. She looked confused as always but this morning also sleepy and disorientated. It was unlike Davina to be up early and 7 o'clock was _early indeed_ for her.

"Look at that mess! We had a late-night visitor in the staffroom. There had been many accidents at this Academy but this – oh this tops it all! The nerve to even enter this room without our permission!"

Imogen was looking at the ground, squirming a little and pouting her lips as if she knew something. Amelia eyed her colleague and took a step towards her.

"Do you know something about this, Imogen?"

The woman suddenly blushed and glanced at Constance, then back at Amelia and shrugged.

"No, not really."

Under the headmistress's intensive glare, she added: "I just heard some sounds last night, that's all. I didn't think it was anything important so I didn't go and check." Amelia still glared at her with suspicion, one eyebrow up and her hands on her hips.

"If_ I_ have heard a sound, I would have been here _immediately_. There is no such thing as unimportant sounds in this castle, Miss Drill, I thought you would know that after the years you have spent living here!" the tallest witch exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I am sorry, alright? I thought it was you grading the tests or something. How was I supposed to know a pupil got in there? It's locked after all. I had no reason to suspect such a thing!" Imogen defended herself.

"Oh yes, and that brings us to the issue of _how_ the student got in. I had to unlock the doors this morning so I suppose the intruder had to either have their own keys or get in there some other way."

All the teachers seemed to be thinking for a moment, considering all the possibilities of how could an inexperienced witch get in a locked room without using the keys.

"Maybe they used the window!" Davina suggested.

"You mean the one with _bars_?" Constance rolled her eyes.

"Oh…"

It was Imogen's turn to suggest something: "Maybe it was a case of a spell goes wrong?"

Constance didn't roll her eyes which meant that she didn't have anything against this option and Davina nodded in agreement. They all looked at Amelia.

"Or maybe…" she began slowly. "Maybe no spell went wrong - maybe they wanted to get in!"

"Ridiculous!" Constance huffed.

"There are many things a young witch would find appealing in the staffroom. Your mirror, Constance, for example," the headmistress pointed out.

"I don't think anyone would…"

"There is only one way to find out!" Davina interrupted the potions teacher with a smile and entered the room. She was careful not to step on anything on the ground and damage it even more while she was getting closer to her favorite hiding spot – the cupboard. The others also finally stepped in the room and curiously watched the charms teacher open the wooden doors.

"Oh my!" Davina cried out in surprise when she saw her two best pupils smiling at her from the cupboard. Tentatively, they emerged from their hiding spot and faced the three remaining stunned teachers. For some reason, Constance went pale and her mouth hung open, while Imogen's eyes widened in a very unpleasant surprise. Amelia seemed simply furious.

"Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood!"

Unlike many other times, the names were not said by Miss Hardbroom but Miss Cackle. Davina found it a little strange that Constance just stared at the girls, not being able to say a word. Usually it was her who jumped at the first opportunity to scold the troublesome fourth grades. Both Griselda and Fenella looked very nervous, the blonde one pressing a mirror she was holding in her arms deeper to her chest.

"Uhm, good morning, Miss Cackle," they managed to say, smiling a little at the angry headmistress in a vain attempt to make her smile.

"Are you two responsible for this mess?" Amelia asked in a strict voice, frowning at the girls. They exchanged mischievous looks, the one that they had mastered over the years. Sometimes Amelia suspected they were having telepathic conversations like that, even though she knew it was impossible.

"Yes, Miss Cackle," they said in unison, trying to look ashamed but that didn't fool the headmistress. Constance exchanged a strange look with Imogen, Davina noticed.

"And what exactly were you trying to do, girls?"

"We wanted to get H---Miss Hardbroom's magic mirror…" Fenella started.

"…so we made an invisible potion and came here last night while the staffroom was still open," Griselda finished and a new sentence was started by Fenella. Amelia always wondered how come these two were not born twins.

"Then when everybody left we wanted to get the mirror…"

"…but we couldn't open the cupboard."

Davina nodded: "I lock it for the night. I have all my treasures in there." The headmistress still didn't seem convinced that the duo was telling the truth. She motioned them to continue.

"Well, Fenny tried to open it with a lock-opening spell but at first it went wrong and…" Griselda sighed.

"…it sort of blew up the table." Fenella bit her lower lip in shame.

"We really didn't mean to cause such a mess, Miss Cackle. We're sorry."

Amelia's heart softened a little but it still seemed a little strange to her. Why did the girls confess so quickly? And why were they finishing each other's sentences?

"Every time you two finish each other's sentences I know you are not telling the whole truth."

Fenella looked at Griselda with pretended confusion. "We would never lie to you, Miss. Maybe to Miss Hardbroom but not to _you_."

The girls knew that appealing on their headmistress sense for loyalty and goodness of a man was the way to go. Miss Cackle had a soft spot for anyone who indirectly told her that her relationship with the pupils went emotionally deeper than just a teacher-pupil one. She liked to think that her 'I am so disappointed in you, girls.' attitude was what really made the girls feel sorry. She also loved to hear that she was more respected than Miss Hardbroom and Griselda and Fenella knew it. After a few moments, Amelia's anger disappeared and was replaced by disappointment.

"Girls, girls - I am very disappointed in you. You two are very clever students but that doesn't give you any right to go around the school as if you owned it here. There will be consequences of this incident, I hope you realize that."

"Yes, Miss Cackle."

They seemed truly upset now, but no one could be sure with Fenella and Griselda.

"Miss Hardbroom, you carry out the punishment. I believe it is your field of expertise," Amelia sighed and sat down in the armchair next to the fireplace. It was tiring to scold the pupils all the time and she had no nerve for that this morning.

While Amelia was sitting down and Davina was busy placing the mirror back in the cupboard, Fenella's eyes met with Miss Hardbroom's. The young witch tugged on her own collar, indicating to the teacher that the first button of her dress was unbuttoned. Before Davina turned to see her, the witch quickly fixed it and blushed. Constance was speechless for a few moments, something that made Davina wonder about what was going on in the witch's head. Her behavior was highly unusual. The quick confession of the girls was also very strange. There was something fishy about the whole situation.

"Well, you will clean this mess up. Then you will…mop the corridors and the classes – all of them – and…and wash the windows!" she ordered, speaking a little too fast and less strictly than any other time.

"Is that all, Miss Hardbroom?" Amelia asked from the chair, implying that the punishment wasn't enough.

"No, of course not, headmistress! Fenella, Griselda - I also expect you to rewrite the Witch's Code and hand it in tomorrow…"

She glanced at Miss Cackle who still seemed under-impressed.

"…along with 2000 lines of 'I will not enter the staffroom ever again without a teacher's permission.' And 500 lines of 'Stealing is wrong, illegal and very inappropriate for a young witch.'"

Davina watched as her most talented charms students exchanged yet another mischievous look before they replied: "Yes, Miss Hardbroom." Both of them apologized a few more times and quickly cleaned up the mess from the floor.

"I think me and Miss Hardbroom should escort the girls to their chambers so no more trouble is caused on the way," Imgen suggested when the staffroom looked normal again and Amelia nodded, already eating her morning cheesecake.

When Constance was sure no one could hear them in the corridor, she stopped and turned to the young criminals. The both looked at her with an innocent smile, mocking her.

"Why did you do that?" she barked at them. Imogen was standing next to her, her arms crossed. She looked concerned.

"Did what, Miss Hardbroom?" Fenella asked with a sly smile.

"Girls!" Imogen said in a pleading voice. All four of them knew that what they claimed that happened in the staffroom was a lie but the question was why would the girls lie about what actually happened.

And what actually happened, you ask? Well, the facts were these:

* * *

Two clever students by the names of Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood decided to ask their teacher's – by the name of Constance Hardbroom – mirror who was the fairies in the whole school. They were girls after all and they were constantly judging the outside appearance of their peers and after one particular fight about whether Ethel Hallow was or wasn't the prettiest girl in the Academy, they decided to settle their argument by asking the magic mirror. It worked for Snowhite so it might as well work for them! They didn't _really_ know what the magic mirror's powers were but according to the fairytale it would answer any question asked – and also, if they proved it was _really_ the mirror from the story, they would be sure that HB was indeed a wicked witch (they suspected it for ages anyway).

So early in the morning (when they were sure no one would be up) they ended up going to the staffroom where the mirror was stored. It was no problem to open the staffroom since they had their own copy of Miss Cackle's keys (how they got them was a whole different story) and in no time at all their hands were all over the mirror. They were just about to close the cupboard and leave when they heard someone unlocking the door (they locked it behind them so they would be warned if someone was trying to get in – which now proved very useful) and without thinking, they closed themselves in the cupboard. There was plenty of room for both of them in it since Miss Bat used a space spell on it and now it was almost as big as a storage room.

It was Miss Hardbroom who entered the staffroom, walking over to the window and watching the sun rise for a moment before sitting down behind the wooden table with a green tablecloth and blue tea set. She took out some papers, probably tests – as Griselda and Fenella who were watching her through the glass windows of the cupboard guessed – and started grading them.

After a few minutes, another teacher joined her. Miss Drill was dressed in her usual jogging wear - blue shorts and a white tank top. The reason why she was there so early was that she was ready to go running and she stopped in the staffroom to take a bottle of water with her. She didn't seem surprised at all to see her colleague there.

"Good morning, Miss Drill. How are you this morning?" Miss Hardbroom greeted her.

"Oh, Constance, I would think we're past these formalities by now."

"The fact that we share a bed, Imogen, doesn't mean I know how you are this morning. I can't read minds, you know."

Yes, it took only 4 simple words to make the most talkative duo in the entire school speechless (in this case, the four words would be 'we share a bed').

"Then, my dear Constance, I will let you know that I am full of energy this morning. I got a splendid rest last night…well, after those hours of exhausting _exercise_," she smiled.

"A healthy body and a healthy mind, that's what I always say. I am just glad I could assist you."

"You assisted alright," the blonde grinned.

Many more inside jokes were exchanged that morning between the two unlikely partners but most of them bored the hidden girls to death and they started paying attention again only when their PE teacher seductively sat in HB's lap and put her arms around her neck.

"Imogen! What are you doing, anyone could---"

"See us?" offered the blonde and traced her finger up and down Miss Hardbroom's neck, unbuttoning the first button of her dress.

"Yes. Amelia could walk in at any time now…"

"Uh-huh. Doesn't that turn you on?"

If you were there in the cupboard when that sentence was said, you would see Fenella and Griselda wince and make a disgusted face. Teachers were not meant to have turn ons and turn offs – or _any_ sex lives in general. So what was happening in the staffroom simply grossed the teenagers out.

"Terribly," Miss Hardbroom confessed and met Miss Drill's lips in a passionate kiss (Fenny put her hand over Grizzy's eyes at that point to save her friend from such a sight).

While it was very nice to be passionate with her lover, Constance's passion sometimes caused quite a mess. Like now - when she pressed the other woman against the table and the green tablecloth came down, taking all the plates and teacups and cat-like saltshakers with it.

"Oops," Miss Drill giggled.

"Amelia is going to kill us when she finds out," Miss Hardbroom frowned.

"You mean, _if_ she finds out. We'll clean it before she comes, don't worry."

The very moment she finished her sentence, they both heard the familiar humming. "Shit, she's coming now!" Miss Drill cursed and started frantically picking up the broken glass.

"There is no time for that!" HB hissed.

The witch pointed her fingers at the doors, locking it. Then she grabbed Imogen by her waist and dematerialized, just when the headmistress pushed the doors open.

"What on earth?!"

* * *

That was was actually happened in the staffroom. It wasn't Fenella and Griselda who were the guilty ones – it was Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom. The most unlikely suspects.

"How much do you know?" Constance asked the pupils in a dangerous voice.

"Oh, we know _nothing,_ Miss Hardbroom! Except for the fact that someone finding out that you and Miss Drill are lesbian lovers turns you on, of course," Fenella said in a 'by the way' manner with a hint of pretended innocence.

"Terribly," Griselda added with a devilish smile.

Imogen was now blushing like a five year old caught with her hand in the cookie jar and Constance also turned a shade of red – but that wasn't because she embarrassed but because she was furious.

"If you say a word about this to anyone I will make sure you will be spending the rest of your lives in the pond behind the school_ quacking_," she threatened them.

It didn't work with Griselda and Fenella though – they were smart enough to know how valuable their information truly was and that the teachers were, in fact, at their mercy.

"You know what Fenny, I think we won't tell anybody. What do you think?" Griselda asked her friend, pretending to be thinking.

"I don't know Grizzy, I think I need more motivation," her friend responded in a similar manner.

Constance understood what the girls were implying and sighed.

"Fine. I will give you whatever you want and we will be even. No more black-mailing after today. Agreed?"

The girls nodded. It was a good deal.

"First, you will let us stay up however long we want this month, even after lights out," Fenella started.

"This week," Constance corrected the student. "Don't push your luck, Fenella Feverfew."

"Second, we don't have to wash the corridors or anything you assigned earlier."

"Alright."

"Third, the next time you catch us doing something we shouldn't, you will let it pass. No matter what it is."

"Just that one time," Constance reminded them and they nodded in agreement. "I hope the fourth demand will not require me to call you 'My Queens'."

"Yeah, we thought about that. But it would reveal out secret identities so we dismissed it," the brunette said. Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes.

"Fourth, we want to use your magic mirror."

"What?! Oh, alright, alright. But _that _is it."

The girls looked at each other with a winning smile and high fived behind their back.

"You are not to say a word to anybody. Because when I find out you shared this information with someone…" Constance said, letting the meaning of her words hover in the air.

Before the girls entered their chambers, they turned to their teacher once more and Griselda said with a grin:

"You mean _if_, if you find out."


End file.
